


Loona asks the wrong person for advice but it somehow works out in the end

by Anonymous



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Meetings, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loona wants to confess to Octavia, but not knowing what to do, she decides to ask her father for advice, not knowing how bad of a choice that would be.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia/Loona
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	Loona asks the wrong person for advice but it somehow works out in the end

A few months earlier, Blitzo held a party celebrating the anniversary of IMP, and naturally, Loona didn't want to go, but after literally an hour of her dad making puppy dog eyes, she begrudgingly agreed to go. She thought it would be like all the other parties her dad held, with her going to the corner of the room, going on her phone for an hour or two, and then being the first one to leave. But when she was in the middle of getting a drink, she heard something.

"Hey."

She turned to see the owl demon, Octavia, talking to her. She knew who she was, she was the daughter of a prince of hell after all, and from her Voxtagram she seemed like a cool person.

"Hi." She replied, not really knowing where this conversation was going.

''I was just wondering why you were standing there by yourself" Octavia asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I just never really know what I'm supposed to do doing stuff like this." Loona answered.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Octavia laughed, making Loona feel something she didn't quite understand. "There's never anyone my age during stuff like this. I probably wouldn't go to these things if my dad didn't beg me to come."

"You too?" Loona asked, chuckling.

They spend a few hours just talking, and Loona left the party with a new number in her contacts list.

That was when they began getting close. They started texting each other, hanging out, they turned out to be really good friends. It seemed like everything was going great, until around a month after they started hanging out, and Loona realized something.

She had a crush.

After she realized that, she tried to ignore it, because as much as she hated being cliché, she didn't want to ruin a great friendship. But as the days went by, it was getting harder and harder to ignore her feelings. Every time she hung out with Octavia, she was blush. Thankful she never saw them, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Octavia caught on. She knew she had to to something, but she didn't know to confess to her, and as much as she hated the idea, she knew she was going to have to ask for advice, and she really only had one option.

After work, when everyone else was gone, she made her way to her dads office.

"Blitzo, I need to talk to you!" She said, banging on the door.

"One second Loonie!" He said, making her groan. She hated that nickname.

He opened the door. "What's up?"

Loona sighed. 'I guess there's no going back now.' She thought to herself.

"It's about Octavia-"

"And your obvious crush on her." Her dad finished, making her stare at him for a few seconds. "Loonie, I'm a parent, it's my job to pick up on these things."

Loona groaned. "Alright, and if it is, how do I confess to her?" She said, which made Blitzo stare at her this time.

"Your asking ME for relationship advice!?" Blitzo asked in confusion.

"Well, yeah." Loona said. "Don't you have a thing going on with Stolas?"

"Sure, we're together now." Blitzo said. "But how a bunch of one night stands turned into an actual relationship, I will never know."

"Well great." Loona said sarcastically. "Thanks for nothing I guess."

"Wait a second." Blitzo said, reaching for his phone. "While I don't have any good relationship advice, I know two people who have a great relationship."

Loona realized who he was about to call, and groaned for the third time today.

'This is going be embarrassing' she thought to herself.

"Hey Moxxie" Blitzo began. "I need you and Millie to do something for me right now, and if it goes well, tomorrow you'll each get a paid day off."

Literally a second after he finished that sentence, the door burst open.

"What is it?" Moxxie said.

"Who do we need to kill?" Mille said.

"None of that." Blitzo said. "It's about Loo-"

"Blitzo, this really isn't necess-" Loona tried to say, but was cut off.

"Of course it's necessary, it's for you" Blitzo said, which Loona thought would have actually been kind of sweet if it wasn't for the circumstance.

"Alright, so here's the thing." Blitzo started once again. "Loona's got a crush and want's to confess but doesn't know how, and since your relationship is so perfect, I was wondering if you two could tell her how you got together."

After he said that, he went back into his office, leaving the three standing there.

"Alright here's the th-"

"It's Octavia, right?" Moxxie asked.

"Am I really that obvious!" She yelled out.

"Yup!" Millie said.

"Great" Loona said. "Just great."

"Alright, we could go over the story over how we got together, but it would just culminate into these two pieces of advice." Moxxie said.

"Which are?" Loona asked.

"Be yourself, and go for it" Moxxie said.

"That's..." Loona started, but then went over the advice in her head. "Actually not bad advice."

"Well that was fast." Millie said. "Good luck on confessing Loona" After that Millie and Moxxie left.

"That really was fast." Blitzo said, out of his office. "How did it go Loonie."

"It actually went pretty good." Loona said, walking towards her room.

"Well, I'm glad." Blitzo said. "I know you'll do great Loonie."

"Thanks..." Loona began. "dad."

She went into her room before her dad could pull her into a hug and pulled out her phone, and began texting Octavia, asking if she could come to her place, and that she had something she had to tell her.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?" Octavia asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow, maybe after that could go to Stylish Occult, too." Loona said.

"Sure, but why did you need to come her to ask me, we do stuff like that all the time." Octavia asked curiously.

"Because I was wondering." Loona began, taking a deep breath. "If it could be a date." Loona managed to spit out.

Octavia smiled, wanting to say those words herself but was too scared to do so. "I'd really like that"

This time, when Loona blushed, she didn't try to hide it.


End file.
